The Cave
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Burnshoot Killslew, son of the wealthy Giovanni Killslew, was in love, but his girl was the fiancee of Dr. Crowler.  Now he wants to go spelunking, and in the caves he is trapped for all eternity, until he can reign victorious over the cavedweller.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cave**

Burnshoot Killslew got off the ferry from Duel Academy, returning from his graduation. He had auburn hair, long arms, and a pimply face. Standing outside his family's Victorian house, his bloodhound Dash was the first one to come out and greet him.

No one else was home. Burnshoot opened the door with his espigew, which was a tiny black device with a red button in the center and the number 5654-LGI engraved on it.

The house was not really from the nineteenth century; it merely had a Victorian façade. In reality, the house was machine-controlled, one of the first "intelligent" buildings designed by CEMA. If you wanted something, all you had to do was press buttons. There was a button for doing laundry, for baking chicken casseroles, for mopping floors, etc. Every menial task you could think of was the responsibility of the house, and Burnshoot's mother didn't have to do a thing.

The Killslews were one of the few privileged families to actually own one of these super-houses, the other three being the Kaibas, the Gates', and the Waltons. They were still expensive in 2020, having only been around since 2017.

Burnshoot had always known luxury and never had a care in the world. Or, at least he didn't until he met Beth Henley.

Beth was a gorgeous albeit intelligent blonde, who brought flavor to Burnshoot's life. He met her in his second year at Duel Academy. She was garrulous and loquacious, chatting at about a thousand miles an hour. This might've made Burnshoot dislike her, but it worked the other way around. He was enchanted.

He made a goddess out of her, and bought things for her. Everything Beth desired of Burnshoot, he charged for on his credit card. When his father saw the exorbitant bill at the end of the first month after the boy met Beth, he nearly blew his top.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPENDING COUNTLESS DOLLARS ON A MERE INFATUATION!" his father bellowed on the phone. "YOU HAD BETTER MARRY THIS GIRL, OR THERE WILL BE NO INHERITANCE!"

On the ensuing evening, Burnshoot, fearful for the prospective loss of his inheritance, proposed to Beth Henley.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't marry you," she told him. She did not look sorry at all, but patronizing.

He wrote a letter home, explaining the predicament. His father warned by return mail that if he ever set foot on his land again, he would be reported to the police and subsequently incarcerated.

Yet, here he was, home sweet home, the beautiful aroma of opulence filling his nostrils. Soon, this would all be the past; he would think of it as no more than a dream.

Burnshoot was going to become a spelunker, exploring commodious caves around the world. He loved nature and the mystery of caves; each one seemed to have its own story.

Chancellor Sheppard had advised him against spelunking at the Career Ahead meeting, saying that there was no future in it.

"Burnshoot, you're the eldest son of a multi-billionaire. How can you throw your life away by exploring caves? They're just full of bats, and stalagmites, and stalactites…"

"But each cavern or cave has its own aura, its own spirit," the boy argued. "They are dark and full of surprises. The bats make them eerie, but I'm in love with the eerie. In some I will encounter danger, perhaps even coming close to death, but that's okay, because the doctor says my adrenaline levels need a boost."

"I'm sure your adrenaline can work hard enough by studying for college entrance exams," Chancellor Sheppard retorted. "You need to further your education, as your father indicated with your career plan he sent us three years ago."

"That was his plan for me. I never wanted it. Besides, I don't think he cares anymore, seeing as I've been disinherited."

"May I say something?" Dr. Crowler interjected. He had been quiet up to now because he had stuffed a peppermint into to his mouth to keep from blurting out objections that could get him put on the Chancellor's bad list.

"Proceed."

"I believe that Burnshoot should've known better than to mess around with girls. They just get you into boiling water."

"I don't care what my father thinks about me or my affinity for the fair sex, Dr. Crowler. Spelunking has been my lifelong dream, and I'm going to pursue it."

Dr. Crowler pursed his lips, but went on anyway. "I think Mr. Killslew would also like to know that the reason Beth Henley could not marry him is that she is engaged to me."

Burnshoot growled, and rose from his seat. "You're twenty years her senior! She can't marry you!"

"On the contrary, she is a woman as recognized by Duel Academy, and she is free to do as she likes. The fact that she prefers a penniless schoolteacher over a wealthy, young man should tell you that she's in love with me."

The boy raised his fists, and was about to slam them down indignantly in Crowler's face when Chancellor Sheppard stepped between them.

"Dr. Crowler, you know better than to incite anger in students, especially during Career Ahead week. And, Burnshoot, I don't care how rich and powerful your father is; if you don't behave in a docile manner, I will have no choice but to kick you out of school."

Burnshoot calmed down, after counting to fifteen.

"That's better. Now, you are insisting on a career in spelunking, despite my advice against it. It's moments like these when I have to remember that we live in a strange world, where all we can say is, Do whatever will bring you the greatest happiness. You only have one life to live. Don't you agree, Crowler?"

"What's that?" Crowler said, pulling earwax out of his auditory canal. "Did you say we only have one wife to get? Yes, certainly, and for me her name is Beth Henley."

Once again, Burshoot was provoked. Chancellor Sheppard restrained him from assailing Crowler. "If you have feelings of anger, please express them in words, not in fists."

"Dr. Crowler, you know you are irritating me without regard to my better person. You are a bitter secondary school teacher, and I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. But you, sir, are the cause of the loss of my father's inheritance, not Beth. If she had been free to marry me, I would have no worries about the future."

Crowler was shocked. "You're blaming _me _for being disinherited? Excuse me, but I'm not the one who spent large sums on a girl who had never promised me anything. It is your ill luck that I'm Miss Henley's fiancée, but anybody else could've stood in your way as her suitor. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but you, Mr. Killslew, look like you were born in a cave."

"That's it!" Burnshoot shouted, indignantly. "I will have no more of this! I have chosen my pathway, and if all you lousy administrators want to do is criticize my dream, then I'm outta here."

And he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Crowler, you are banned from all future Career Ahead meetings until further notice."

"Yes, sir," Crowler said, hanging his head, abashed. Actually, he was just feigning embarrassment, for he had thoroughly enjoyed torturing a rich man's son.

Now Burnshoot was at home, on forbidden ground. If his father had been there, he might've been shot dead. It didn't matter that they were kin. Giovanni Killslew was very obstinate and had no qualms about murdering those who disobeyed his orders, even if there was a flesh-and-blood relationship between them.

He was here to take some of his belongings on his trip to the Marawbar Caves in Uruguay. There was his Rolex, which he had left at home when he went to Duel Academy; his thermos, which was the only receptacle he felt comfortable drinking out of when he was on a trip; and his _Hello, Kitty_ pillow. He had no idea why he had a fascination with _Hello, Kitty_, but the fact remained that he did.

He went into the kitchen and saw a giant chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles. At first, he thought he'd take one slice. But then, figuring that his father owed him for the disinheritance, he decided to take the whole cake with him. It was then that he noticed an invitation to a wedding on the countertop.

You are cordially invited 

**To the wedding of…**

**The illustrious Dr. Crowler**

**And his bride, beth Henley**

**To be held june 12 at the collam royale in **

**Detroit, Michigan at 10a.m.**

**r.s.v.p by may 25**

So his father had been invited to this ignominious wedding! But Beth had not done Burnshoot the pleasure of inviting _him; _he who had loved her more than any man ever could! Maybe she thought his heart couldn't take it. But to want his father there, the man who had turned Burnshoot away as if he were scrap metal…it was unbearable!

He felt an injustice had been paid him, by both Dr.Crowler and his father. Well, there was going to be one unexpected guest at this wedding..

It was May twenty-sixth, so Burnshoot had a few days to wait. Of course, he could not remain in the house; his father would come home eventually. The house had only been around since he had started at Duel Academy, but he had spent his summers here. He had some good memories from that happy time when he was the heir of a multi-billionaire…

He went to stay at the Rue D'Enna, a French hotel in Miami, until the appointed date. The cake was delicious; it had the sweet taste of revenge. It lasted him about a week, and he shared some of it with a pretty maid.

When June eleventh came, he got on a plane and flew to Detroit. He dressed in a red tuxedo, because he thought black was too cliché and red represented his two main emotions: anger and love.

He sat in the fourth row among the friends and family of the bride. He waited impatiently for the words he came to hear, at which he would have a chance to wreck this blissful yoke of matrimony.

"Does anyone have a viable reason that these two wonderful people should not be happily wed?" asked the priest.

Burnshoot stood up. "I do!"

All heads turned to the lunatic, as they viewed him, intent on breaking up this cheerful event.

"What is your objection?"

"Miss Henley is, by nature, my wife, and, therefore, cannot be permitted to marry Dr. Crowler."

"By nature? Do you mean you impregnated her?"

"That's exactly what I mean!"

The audience gasped. There was a bespectacled, middle-aged man, leaning forward as if straining his eyes to see the aggressor.. Finally, he got a clear view.

"My son! How dare you show your presence here?"

"Father, this woman rightfully belongs to me, and I _will _be the obstacle that prevents Crowler from marrying her, as long as I am living."

"In that case," his old man said, "you won't be living much longer." And Giovanni Killslew pulled a .42 caliber pistol out of his right belt loop, and fired three shots.

The first bullet missed Burnshoot's head by a hair's breadth. The second one went between his legs. The third one hit him square in the chest, almost touching his heart.

"Call the ambulance! Call the police! Call the firefighters!" people were shouting.

"Firefighters? I don't see any flames," said an elderly gentleman.

"Not yet; but there will be," a woman near him insisted.

An ambulance came almost immediately, and two paramedics stepped out. "Where is the patient?"

Everybody pointed to Burnshoot's body, which lay prostrate and motionless on the ground. His face wore an expression of deep mental agony, although he was in a comatose state.

He was subsequently put on a stretcher and taken to a hospital. He was not expected to live another fortnight.

Three days later, as if by some miracle, the man who was widely regarded as the world's most knowledgeable doctor came in. Who had paid for him? Nobody knew, but they generally agreed on one thing: Giovanni Killslew didn't, because it was in his best interest for his son to die.

Dr. Oliver Croswell examined Burnshoot thoroughly, and claimed that if they could obtain a viscous substance from an acacia tree, and inject it into Burnshoot's body, there might still be hope. The substance was ordered, and Dr. Croswell mixed it in a solution to produce the desired vaccine. At last, it was done.

The doctor inoculated Burnshoot, and on the thirteenth day after the wedding, he was breathing freely and able to digest regularly again. Dr. Croswell asked to have a word alone with him, which the nurses and orderlies gratefully granted.

"Son, you have a lady friend who really loves you."

"You couldn't mean Beth Henley?" Burnshoot asked, in a voice that was little above a whisper.

"Actually, it's Beth Crowler now. The wedding was postponed till a week afterward, but it still went through. Mrs. Crowler paid for me to examine you, and therefore, I must say, you owe her your life."

"And I'd gladly give it!" Burnshoot shouted, joyously, though his volume was very low due to not using his voice for nearly two weeks.

"Yes; that's good to hear," Dr. Croswell said, smiling. Then he became stern. "But there is another matter that I feel obliged to bring before you. You see, as soon as you step out of this hospital, you are going to be incarcerated in a federal penitentiary."

"Prison, you mean? But what is my crime?"

"Disrupting a wedding on a mere caprice is your crime."

"And my father? What punishment will he receive?"

"None, whatsoever. Remember, we live in an era where money buys you out of everything, and since your father is the fifth richest person in the world, well, all society can do is respect his person."

"So, basically, he can do whatever he wants because he is wealthy."

"That's the idea."

"This is unjust, inhumane, beastly, and egregious! How can I be imprisoned for attempting to stop a marriage—not succeeding, only attempting—and my father is patted on the back for trying to kill his only son! What kind of world do we live in?"

"An incredibly harsh one, I'm afraid. Now, I have been told that you have an interest in exploring caves."

"You have heard correctly. Spelunking has been a lifelong passion for me. But if I'm to be imprisoned…"

"You're forgetting the matter with which I opened this conversation," Dr. Croswell said. "Mrs. Crowler loves you, and will be perfectly willing to pay your bail. So you won't be in jail for very long."

"Oh, my dearest Beth!"

"However, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will not go personally to see Beth after she pays for your freedom. Her husband is very envious of the feelings she has for you, and is not loath to attempt to kill you himself. My thought is, that once you have been liberated from your miserable tenure, you should go spelunking somewhere, and forget all about this little _escapade. _Forget about Beth. I know, she is all your hope and dreams, other than caves. But she belongs to another man, and there's no way you can ever marry her, until she becomes a widow. Enjoy yourself, but do not cross the path of Mrs. Crowler."

Burnshoot hesitated, but at last he gave a sigh and said, "I promise."

"Good. Then I have no more to say to you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cave**

**Chapter Two**

Burnshoot had just landed in Uruguay, after all the travails the doctor had predicted had come to pass. His glorious Beth had sprung him free. But he had also taken the advice given to him, and refrained, albeit reluctantly, to go see her.

With his spelunking gear in hand, he asked a native to direct him to the caves he was seeking, for he had forgotten one of the most useful contraptions of a traveler, _i.e., _a map.

The person queried pointed the way, but said in a tone of ghastly fear, "No one ever returns."

"Well, I'll be the first," said Burnshoot, sure of his ability.

The three special caves he sought were wedged between craggy peaks of monstrous size, and as he approached the first he had an eerie feeling run down his spine. As much as he had anticipated this particular spelunking adventure, he was now feeling frightened. But this could not be natural. He could see Chancellor Sheppard before him now, admonishing him for his ill choice in becoming a cave-explorer. "I told you it was not right," the image seemed to say.

Nevertheless, Burnshoot staggered forward. He knew grand mysteries awaited him, and he was eager to discover them. The very thought that this place was a Bermuda Triangle of sorts intrigued him beyond his natural fancy.

Upon entering the first cave, Burnshoot lit his match, and searched avidly in the darkened spaces for something of interest. But all he could find was a blue suit of armor, complete with cuisse, gauntlet, and solleret.

In the next cave, he saw an intricately designed Persian rug, and a broken lamp, the latter of which he found very strange. Could this have belonged to one of the travelers who came here? If so, what horrors would he find in the third cave? A sense of foreboding entered him. He still had time to turn around, and avoid this imminent danger.

However, Burnshoot's spelunker lean overpowered this weakness, and he trudged on to explore the entrails of the remaining cavern.

The place he entered now resembled a wealthy man's sitting room, rather than a remote cave in South America. There were couches and divan chairs and love seats, what appeared to be a checkered floor, and portraits covering the walls. Indeed, the walls were so inundated with faces that it was unbelievable. One showed a green haired boy with horn-rimmed glasses which made him resemble a beetle. Then there was a brawny man with navy blue hair holding up a fish. A woman with light blonde hair, who appeared to be very prissy. Another woman also with blonde hair, with a bundle of books under her arms; she was learned. There was also a purple-headed guy who had the demeanor of a psychic. But, gazing at them collectively, it was apparent that all these people were struck with melancholy, a feeling which is highly contagious, and thus Burnshoot himself could not escape the aura they gave off.

Another thing that struck him was that there was room for two more portraits. After that, the walls would be entirely full of them, without a nook or cranny in sight.

Burnshoot had thought he had thoroughly explored the cavern, when he reached a spot that his match would not light up. "What's going on?" he wondered.

"Take two steps backward," commanded a raspy voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"That is of no consequence at the moment. Do as I say!"

This command was given so forcefully and peremptorily that Burnshoot had no choice but to comply.

"There now. I will show myself." The darkness slowly slipped away, first revealing a coffee table, than the arms of a chair, and then a broad man with a long, black beard extending down to the floor. His eyes were lucid, his brow firm. "Welcome to my humble little home."

"You live here?"

"As the beast lives in the fields, the fish in the sea, so I inhabit this cave."

"Well, I'm a spelunker."

"I see that," nodding at Burnshoot's equipment.

"Well, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"The more the merrier, I always say."

"I think I'll be going now."

The cave-dweller fell into uproarious laughter, as if that was the most hilarious utterance he'd ever had the opportunity to hear. "Going, Mr. Killslew? What's the hurry? Don't I serve as blissful company?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's written on your forehead," the cave-dweller said. When Burnshoot touched his pate, the man elaborated, "No, I don't mean literally. I have been gifted with the remarkable power to read people's names and histories just by looking at them. I know you are in love with a girl named Beth Henley Crowler, whose marriage you tried to halt. I also know that your father shot you at the wedding, with the intention of murdering you."

Burnshoot was speechless. He could not believe that someone could read so much about him, without foreknowledge.

"But enough about you. Everyone who enters my cave must pay a price."

"What kind of price?" Burnshoot asked, finding his voice again.

"You must duel me, and I happen to be aware that you were taught at the most prestigious dueling institution in the world."

Both pulled out their Duel Disks. "Oh, and there's a catch," said the cave-dweller. "If you lose, you will become a permanent fixture of my cave. Did you notice all those portraits on the wall? They are duelists I have defeated in the past. They are still alive," he claimed, when Burnshoot's face became aghast. "But they inhabit a plane with only themselves for company. Not that they care for each other."

"What happens if I win?"

"You go free, but only this time. Actually, you will have an unlimited number of times to challenge me. However, if you lose now, you become a prisoner. You may swap cards with the others, and then we can have another go. But if you do manage to defeat me, it is I who will go free, and you will take my place."

"How is that fair?"

"It is such that I am a prisoner as much as the people I have triumphed over, and only when I lose do I become free."

"Would you not try to lose if you want to escape?"

"It's impossible. There is a curse on this chair, which I cannot leave. As soon as a duel commences, I must play to my best ability, being as ruthless as I can."

"How did you get into such a predicament?"

"Someday, Burnshoot, if you defeat me I will give you my history. But for now, let's duel!"

[4000/4000

"As you are the challenger, it is advised that you make the first move."

"Right," said Burnshoot. "I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode, and end my turn!"

"Good. Now, I summon Trap Monkey, and then set two face-down cards."

Trap Monkey was purple, with a prehensile tail and large, round eyes.

"My monster has a base ATK of 300, but thanks to the two cards I just set, it takes it up to 2300! And now he launches his Spring Tail Twister on your dragon!"

The monkey spun in a vertiginous circle, calling up a mini-storm that blew the sturdy Cave Dragon off the field and into the Graveyard.

[3700/4000

"He's a little feisty. But now, I set yet another face-down, raising his attack power by another thousand! However, there is a catch. As long as Trap Monkey's ATK exceeds 3000, he cannot target his attack."

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Burnshoot said.

"Well, I activate Emergency Provisions, destroying one of my set cards. Now, Trap Monkey, attack the face-down!"

Man-Eater Bug was flipped up. "Say adieu to your friend!"

When the smoke cleared, Burnshoot was startled to see that Trap Monkey was still standing.

"I see you are surprised. Allow me to explain. Thank to my monster's effect, when I discard a trap, I can negate one Flip Effect. Well, I dished 'Rope of Life' in order to escape Man-Eater Bug."

"Well, it's my move now, and I summon Gene-Warped Werewolf and equip it with Black Pendant! Then I attack your monkey with Extreme Data Removal!"

The cave-dweller had never before seen this monster, and his face exhibited his surprise. Certain that at last Trap Monkey was done for, Burnshoot smiled wickedly.

Swirls of data that resembled DNA emerged from the Werewolf's chest, aiming to hit the cave-dweller's monster full throttle. But at the last possible second for impact, a trap was activated, and an ape of a pink hue stood in the pathway of the attack.

"Like my Trap, Puppet Monkey? It protects one Trap Monkey for one turn, sort of like Negate Attack except only for a specific monster."

"I set one face-down, and end my turn," said Burnshoot, feeling exasperated by this little primate.

"I switch Trap Monkey to defense mode, and it's your go."

[3700/5000

"Now I summon Archfiend Soldier, and I have my Werewolf attack your monkey!"

This time, the primate went down. "Thank you."

"What? You're happy that I destroyed that monster?"

"Oh yes, of course. For now I can activate yet another of Trap Monkey's effects! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, you must send half your deck to the Graveyard!"

As Burnshoot proceeded to discard fifteen cards from his deck, watching as some of his favorite monsters descended into oblivion, a thought struck him. "Hey, how does your Trap Monkey have so many effects?"

"It is true that he has a great number. Indeed, counting all of them, he has more effects than you have fingers! And, better yet, he has a ton of support. And hidden within the confines of my deck are cards that take care of his weaknesses, which I am sorry to say, he possesses. This is why I am invincible. This is why almost one-hundred and fifty duelists have failed to defeat me. One little 300 ATK monster wiped them all to smithereens!"

"If you only have one Trap Monkey, I should say your done for. Now, Archfiend Soldier, attack him directly!"

[3700/2100

"I conclude my turn," Burnshoot said.

"Good, it's my draw, and I summon yet another Trap Monkey! Yes, I have a full set of three. If I didn't, do you think I would be here? And now I activate a Spell, Card of Sanctity!"

They both drew cards till they had six in their hands.

"Now I set one face-down, and equip the spell card, Broadsword to my friend. This lets Trap Monkey attack twice in a single turn. First he destroys your Archfiend Soldier!"

[3300/2100

"Then I have him attack Gene-Warped Werewolf!"

"That's a foolish move. My monster has 2500 ATK, and yours only has 2300."

"Do you think I care?"

Could it be possible that the cave-dweller was trying to lose? The attack went through, and not a monster was left standing.

"What happened?"

"Oh, another of Trap Monkey's abilities. Whenever it attacks a monster, both are destroyed, regardless of the difference in their offensive points. Of course, I lose Life, but that is of no moment."

"Well, I pay 500 Life Points to place Black Pendant on top of my Deck."

"You can afford to do that."

[2700/1900

"It's my turn now," said Burnshoot, "and I summon Alien Shocktrooper!"

"Hmmm…a monster from out of this world. And with just enough strength to take out my Life Points on its own."

"Yes, well, I'm one to be chary, and so I equip Black Pendant to this friend of mine, and then attack you directly!"

"Activate Trap, Primate Bulwark! This allows me to Special Summon Trap Monkey from my deck in Defense Mode!"

"Then my alien targets your unfortunate monkey."

"And the same deal as last time occurs. I pay 1000 Life Points, and you must discard half your deck."

[2700/0900

Six more wonderful cards followed the others into the Graveyard.

"That ends my turn."

"Am I'd be happy to send you to join the other prisoners, _faut de mieux. _Now, in my Standby Phase, one of my Trap Monkeys is revived, thanks to yet another of its effects. The magical ability I'm referring to states that when there are three Trap Monkeys in the Graveyard, I can revive one at the right time. Isn't that beautiful? They keep on coming back. Now, let's see here. I have two face-downs, and you have a 2400 ATK monster. How do I protect myself? By setting more traps, and I have three. Now, you go."

Burnshoot was now facing a 5300 ATK monster, and he drew his trump card, Copycat. "During my Standby Phase, I activate the Spell Card, Curse of Fiend! This switches your Trap Monkey to defense mode, as well as my Alien Shocktrooper. And then I summon Copycat, and use it to mimic your Trap Monkey!"

For a second, there was a monster with a mirror for a face on the field, but it was abruptly replaced by a purple primate. "I then set two face-down cards, and attack your Trap Monkey!"

This battle complete, Burnshoot ended his turn. A Trap Monkey returned to the cave-dweller's side of the field due to having three in the Graveyard.

"What a foolish move that was. Shows how ignorant you are. Mr. Killslew, you had the opportunity to defeat me just now, and you blew it."

"How?"

"Allow me to explain. Whenever both players have a Trap Monkey on the field, a chain reaction occurs. The player whose turn it is have an advantage over the other, for, by giving up 500 Life Points each, you can destroy one face-down card on your opponent's side of the field. If you had removed three of mine, you would've gained a bonus Trample effect. However, your lack of knowledge failed to come through for you. Ignorance is not bliss, it seems. Well, permit me to finish you off. First, I use the chain effect of the Trap Monkey and pay 500 Life Points to remove one of your monsters from the field for the duration of the turn. Say aloha to your Alien Shocktrooper!"

[1700/0400

"Now," said the cave-dweller, "I activate the trap card, Approaching Airwaves! This allows me to Special Summon one WIND attribute monster from my deck, and I choose Majestic Peacock!"

Of all the things that occurred so far in this duel, the appearance of this bird with iridescent plumage astonished Burnshoot the most. "I was certain you said that Trap Monkey was the only monster in your deck, sir," the last addition in the hope to placate the cave-dweller against perceived impudence.

"Well, that was in the past. Since my last duel, I've added this little nicker to my star deck."

"How did you obtain it, if you are confined to that chair?"

"That's my secret, and no one will know unless I am defeated. Now, continuing with this duel. I activate Light of Intervention!"

"What's the point of that?"

"My incentive is to free my Trap Monkey from its bounds. Being unable to attack is a shame. Oh yes, my other face-down is brought to the surface. A Continuous Spell Card called The Martian Bird's Gift. This card only works when I have a face-up Majestic Peacock on the field. I receive 500 Life Points for each monster destroyed in battle. And now, Trap Monkey attacks your Copycat!"

[0700/0400

"With only a few Life Points remaining, you're toast. And Majestic Peacock attacks you directly, sending you off for a spin!"

"Activate Trap, Magic Cylinder! Now you will take the damage of your precious monster!"

"Nice try, Burnshoot. You were so close to defeating me. However, I am forced to activate Trap Jammer, negating your effect. Thus, Majestic Peacock's attack is carried out."

The raging bird ate the remainder of Burnshoot's Life Points.

[0000/0400

"Well," the cave-dweller said, panting, "I have to admit that you are one of the bravest fellows I've ever dueled. But you still lost, and you know your punishment. Join the others!"

A wooden door appeared in front of Burnshoot. It had a green glow around its edges. There was nothing behind it from all observances, but he was ordered to open it. When he had done so, he saw a dark hallway, which did not exist in the cave. "Until you can defeat me, this is your home. Remember, you can swap cards with the others, but idle chatter is inadvisable. Nobody would listen to it, anyhow. Just keep your chin up, and do your best to triumph in our next encounter. Farewell, for now."

As much as he wished to refrain from doing so, Burnshoot could not prevent his feet from crossing the threshold of the door. Then it slammed behind him and subsequently vanished from the cave-dweller's sight.

Immediately upon the disappearance of his most recent challenger, the cave-dweller raised his eyes to the wall of portraits, and saw young Killslew staring back at him. Then he shifted his gaze to the only empty spot on the wall. "One remaining, but who? After this last challenger, this cave will close forever, trapping me and all the prisoners indefinitely. Then there will be no freedom."

An ivory door came out of thin air, and a boy dressed in corduroy jeans and with a raccoon skin for a cap, steeped out.

"Oh, hello, Ignatius. Here to try your luck again? This must be the third time this week! I'll have to start setting limits on how often you people can challenge me in a given time interval."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cave**

**Chapter Three**

"The penultimate prisoner has arrived," said a crisp, female voice.

"Already? This is bad, this is very bad," wailed a boy clutching his teddy bear.

"Shut up, Patch. There's still one more challenger that could save us all. Trap Monkey is not unbeatable: it has a plethora of weaknesses." The speaker of this last was decked in dark armour with a purple plume sticking out of his helmet.

"But I can't be here forever! My mother is expecting me."

"If it makes you feel any better, you've been here for about thirty years, and it's more than likely that your mother's dead."

The wooden door appeared from nowhere, and Burnshoot stepped out. Even though the room he now entered was well-lit, he could make out nothing for five minutes. Everyone kept their voices low, for they knew it would startle him to hear what he couldn't see.

At last his eyes adjusted. A boy with a funny jaw approached him. "This one's mine!" he said, as if Burnshoot were packaged beef at a meat market.

"Hold down, Gregaw. You'll get to duel him, but we must explain why first."

"Oh, all right."

The person in dark armour went over to Burnshoot and shook his hand. "I am the Black Knight. Who are you?"

In most cases such as this, Burnshoot would've given a false name. However, he saw no point in a ruse here, for he was as much a prisoner as the people staring at him. "I happen to be Burnshoot Killslew, a spelunker."

"What's a spelunker?" Patch asked.

"Someone who explores caves for the sheer pleasure of it," someone informed him.

"I hope Gregaw's eagerness didn't frighten you," said the Black Knight. "You see, every prisoner who enters here must defeat three opponents in order to earn the right to duel the cave-dweller again."

"I thought you could duel him any time you chose."

"That's his rule, but we've modified it. He never comes back here, so he does not know our customs. Usually we allow the prisoner to choose his first opponent after he spends a day getting to know all the others. However, failure this late in the game is causing us to worry. The cave only has room for one more prisoner—you saw the portraits, right? The rule now is that the last person who became one of us must duel the latest prisoner. For the first duel, anyhow. Gregaw came not long before you, and so he is your challenger."

Gregaw stepped forward. "I'm determined to defeat you, and no matter what kind of tricks you pull off, you will lose!"

[4000.4000

"To make this a tad more difficult, I'll start things off," Gregaw said. "And I summon Kycoo the Ghost-Destroyer in attack mode! That ends my turn."

"I activate Fissure," Burnshoot said calmly, "and then summon Alien Shocktrooper, and he attacks you directly!"

[4000/2100

"But that's not all, for now I activate the Spell Card Redonte! This card allows one monster on my side of the field that's already attacked directly to do it again, as long as I pay the same number of Life Points. So, here it goes!"

[2100/0200

Gregaw was breathing heavily. "How did you…wipe my…Life Points out so fast?"

"Big risks lead to great results. But my turn must conclude."

"Well now," Gregaw said as he drew his card. "This ought to put a spin on things. I activate Shrink, cutting your Alien's attack in half! Then I summon White Magical Hat and order him to destroy Sharptrooper with Rabbit Punch!"

[2050/0200

"Now you must discard one card from your hand, randomly."

A hand appeared out of Burnshoot's Duel Disk and grabbed one of his cards. It was Gemini Elf.

"I set one face-down, and end my turn."

"I suppose I'll set a monster in defense mode, then let you the field."

"All right. I sacrifice White Magical Hat in order to summon Curse of Dragon! Flame of Darkness!"

Burnshoot's face-down monster was overturned. It was Stone Soldier of the Aztecs.

"It seems that you've lost some more Life Points," he said.

[2050/0100

"I set two more face-downs, and that's all for now."

"I sacrifice my Stone Soldier to bring out Amphibian Beast! Attack his Cursed of Dragon with Shining Sea Wave!"

When the smoke cleared, there was no more Curse of Dragon,, but Gregaw had not lost any Life Points.

"What's going on?" Burnshoot wondered.

"Two traps have activated. The first is called Savory Sacrifice. By discarding four cards from the top of my deck, I'm able to reduce the damage of a monster by 400 points, 100 for each card sent to the Graveyard in this way. The second trap is my favorite of all. Wicked External Summoning only activates when Curse of Dragon is destroyed, and it permits me to summon this!"

As he said it, a green monster appeared on the field. It looked like a duplicate of Curse of Dragon, minus the hue. It even had 2000 ATK. "How do you like the Dragon of Duel Physiognomies? Well, however you feel about him now, you'll grow to love him. I know I have."

"It's your move, and you'll never get through my Amphibian Beast with that shrimp."

"I will do nothing."

"Fine then. It's my move, and I summon Mystic Tomato! Amphibian Beast, attack his dragon!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gregaw said, but it was too late.

The Dragon of Duel Physiognomies became blue as he was targeted. Amphibian Beast disappeared from view.

[1450/0100

"What happened?"

"Oh, my dragon has a special ability that I forgot to mention. You see, whenever it's attacked, its ATK shoots up to 3000. But whenever it launches an attack, its ATK drops to 1000. Offensively it's useless, but defensively almost nothing can penetrate it! Hah!"

"I'd like to see how he handles this," the Black Knight said to himself. He had been impressed with Burnshoot's first turn, and would hate to see him lose now, but at this point it could go either way.

"Well, go."

"It's time to say aloha. You'll never earn your right to challenge the cave-dweller again at this rate. For the card I just drew is Sea Serpent – Warrior of Darkness!"

"Big whoop. Another vanilla monster."

"Hey, vanilla is the best flavor. And now, my Sea Serpent attacks Mystic Tomato!"

[1050/0100

"I take Reflex Dragon from my deck and Special Summon it to the Field thanks to Mystic Tomato's effect!"

"Your monster only has 800 attack points, which makes it prey to my own dragon. Use Chronic Blast!"

[0850/0000

"I lost? What gives?" Gregaw asked.

"Your impetuosity brought you down," said the Black Knight, before Burnshoot could explain. "You didn't stop to think about the consequences of attacking Reflex Dragon. That monster was your destruction. Burnshoot, if you would be so kind as to explain, I'd be grateful. Just watching the match leaves me fatigued."

"Well, Gregaw, it's like this. Whenever a dragon-type monster attacks Reflex Dragon, damage goes to the Life Points of both players. And of course, you didn't have enough to survive a 200-point loss."

"Burnshoot, you have earned your right to the second duel," the Black Knight said. "But I'd like to speak to you in private first."

Everyone else ignored them as they traipsed over to a corner. The Black Knight turned to Burnshoot. "I want you to have this," he said, handing him a card.

It was a vanilla monster called Black Knight, with a 1300 base ATK.

"That's great," Burnshoot said, not enthusiastically.

"You think it's a useless piece of junk, don't you? Well, at first glance, it certainly appears so. But I assure you that with this card you can defeat Trap Monkey."

"Does anyone else know about it?" Burnshoot queried, still feeling mistrustful.

"No, just I. I've been waiting for the right duelist to use it against the cave-dweller. I'm certainly not strong enough. But simply from observing your last match, I have discerned that you have the power, as long as you're willing to use it. Put Black Knight in your deck; you may need it sooner than you think."

Burnshoot presently did so, though he didn't see what power a vanilla monster can have against an invincible monkey.

"The new prisoner is ready for his second challenge," the Black Knight called out.

There was a loud cackle, and a boy with green hair and horn-rimmed glasses stepped forward. Burnshoot recognized him from one of the portraits in the den of the cave. "Like a leech, I always appear when I am needed most! You'll never get past my impenetrable bugs! Mwaaaaaah!"


	4. The Leech Files

**The Cave**

**Chapter Four: "The Leech Files"**

"And now the duel between Weevil Underwood and Burnshoot Killslew shall commence!"

[4000/4000

"I'll start things off by setting a monster and a face-down card. Then, it's your move."

"Fine," Burnshoot said. "I draw, and summon Bachelorette of Landstar! And this little queen is going to knock your set monster for a spin!"

"He he he!" Weevil guffawed. "You hit my special friend, Kisetai. This beast wraps itself around your Landstar thing, and during each of my Standby Phases my Life Points increase by half of the ATK of the monster Kisetai is attached to!"

"Well, I set a couple of cards and end my turn."

[4000/4900

"Meet Splonch the Mythical Ladybug! She's a beauty, isn't she? Better than that, she can attack your Life Points directly!"

[3200/4900

"Oh yeah, don't think your Life Points have gone to waste, for they augment my own!"

[3200/5700

"Furthermore, Splonch can go into face-down defense position on the same turn that she made an attack. So, I'm safe. Make your move."

"Since I have nothing better to do—"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, A Feint Plan! Now you cannot target any face-down monsters. Too bad."

"In that case, my turn shall end."

[3200/6600

"Splonch is flipped face-up, and then I summon another Splonch! And they both attack you directly with Psychedelic Spitfire!"

[1600/8200

"You know what happens next, I presume? They both go into defense mode, and you are in deep trouble."

"Not really. I sacrifice Bachlorette of Landstar, in order to summon Lebes Niobium (2100/1700)!"

"I've never heard of that monster before," Weevil said, staring at a purple beast with crooked teeth and four arms. "Does it have any special abilities?"

"Oh yes. Lebes, attack both of Weevil's Splonches at once!"

Two of Lebes' shaggy arms pummeled one of the face-down monsters, and the other pair made its brother history.

"Now it's time to settle a score," Burnshoot said. "Lebes has a Trample ability, and your ladybugs only had 800 defense points each."

[1600/5600

"I summon Insect Knight in attack mode, set a face-down and end my turn."

"Too bad your Insect Knight is still weaker than Lebes. Attack that arthropod with Four-Arm Slash!"

"It's your ill luck that I have a Quick-Play Spell that was just waiting for you to make a stupid move like that. Meet Book of Moon!"

Lebes went into face-down defense.

"I always have something in handy for situations like this," Burnshoot said. "I activate Chorus Sanctuary! Now Lebes DEF jumps up 500 points. Do all you desire, but you'll never get past that."

"We shall see," Weevil said, as he drew his card. "Ah, Night Boll (400/0)! This ought to do the trick! I summon this little critter in attack mode, and have it attack your Lebes!"

"But you'll lose a great deal of Life Points!"

Lebes was flipped face-up. However, Weevil's points did not drop, and Night Boll disappeared from the field.

"Insect Knight, attack Lebes!"

The giant purple monster was vanquished.

"How?" Burnshoot wondered.

"Easy. When Night Boll attacks a monster, it loses DEF equal to Night Boll's ATK. Then your Lebes only had 1800 defense points, which made him an easy target for my knight."

It was now Burnshoot's turn. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew Black Knight. _Like I'd ever play that, _he thought. "Then I summon Gene-Warped Werewolf in attack mode, and equip Black Pendant to it. Now, destroy Insect Knight with Extreme Data Removal!"

"Hmm…where have I seen that before? Oh yeah, in your match against the cave-dweller!"

"You watched that?"

"We all were witness to it," the Black Knight said. "Every single one of the one-hundred forty-eight prisoners here were obliged to watch you. We were in the selfsame room."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Because when we are up there, we are ethereal. Translucent and invisible. Unless you can see spirits, there is no way we would've been spotted."

"Spirits? Are we dead?"

"No, not quite. As long as the cave's mouth remains open, we consider ourselves alive. However, in here, we exist as spirits. Oh, we can still touch our cards and duel disks, of course, as you have seen. Indeed, we almost feel solid down here. But we know we are but souls, or imprints, for when we go up, none can see us, not even the cave-dweller."

"Why do you keep saying, 'down here'? I thought this was just a part of the cave, like directly behind the cave-dweller's throne."

"We know it is below the cave because the door always comes in a southerly direction, Look, see there," the Black Knight said, pointing. "That wooden door. Ignatius must've lost again."

A door was descending from somewhere above the group of people (or spirits) gathered around Burnshoot and Weevil. Lighted brightly, the door seemed to emanate a welcoming force, as if it were a beacon to a brighter world.

It hit the ground, and Ignatius emerged. His raccoon skin cap was hanging lopsided on his head, and he appeared crestfallen.

"Ignatius! You mean Yomi Ship didn't work?" the boy introduced in the previous chapter as Patch queried.

"It failed," the other boy said, weeping bitterly.

"Quit your sniveling, kid!" Weevil said. "Crying never got a man anywhere, and once another duelist loses, we're done for! We'll never see sunshine or hear birds chirruping or insects buzzing, crawling, or simply annoying the human world! And I've got a duel to win; don't let your tears screw up my concentration!"

[1600/5000

"Okay, it's my move, and I summon Elephant Wasp (1300/900) in attack mode. Lunge at his Werewolf with Trinkling Speed Blast!"

"Another pointless move on your part, Weevil. All it does is force you to lose Life Points."

But when the smoke cleared, not a monster was left standing.

"Just when you think you've got the upper hand, my insects pull something like this. You see, Elephant Wasp leaks a poison so deadly, that when it attacks a monster, no matter what the difference in their ATK, both are destroyed. Of course, the Life Point damage still applies," Weevil said, frowning.

[1600/3800

"I summon Archfiend Soldier," Burnshoot said. "He attacks you directly!"

[1600/1900

_If I don't draw something good now, this loser may squash me, _Weevil thought. He drew his card. "Yes! Yes! Lady Luck is on my side, for now I play Card of Sanctity!"

Both players drew till they had six cards in their hands.

"And what do you know? I summon the all-powerful, impregnable and indestructible… Trap Monkey!"


End file.
